Revolution
Revolution (aka "Rev") is a game mode centred around crew uprising. In it, certain members of the crew (Head Revolutionaries) start out with the goal of recruiting other crew members and overthrowing, replacing, or killing the station heads. Revolution Leaders (of which there will be one to three) start with a flash and the same uplink traitors get to provide them with items. Revolution Leaders can convert people by right-clicking on an adjacent individual and using the appropriate verb, which will provide a popup prompt. When someone converts, he will have a red R over hishead to identify him as a revolutionary to his comrades in arms. For a list of the items found on the uplink, click here. Overview During a Revolution round, it's the job of the Head Revolutionaries to run around recruiting their fellow team members to the cause and finding inventive ways to kill or depose the Captain, Head of Security, Head of Personnel, Chief Engineer, and Research Director. If the Revolutionaries manage to kill all of the ORIGINAL heads, they win. If everyone else manages to kill the Head Revolutionaries, the station wins. Pretty simple, although this shouldn't be considered the only method of winning. Heads are considered dead if they leave the z-level of the station or enter a locker. They will be listed as having abandoned the station. Tips and Tricks Heads of Staff You may receive some directives from Central. How you handle this can vary for your character- During Revolution, Heads of Staff can be considered to be an antag to the degree of engaging in mildly antagonistic behavior, but keep in mind you are still a character- You are more than capable of mitigating this by being fair and reasonable! Remember that turtling (boxing up in an area and making yourself an almost impossible target) is in incredibly poor form, though it can be acceptable in some instances. Station Staff As a member of the general staff, Revolutionary rounds should be treated like any other round; if you see someone trying to robust a Head to death, try to stop them or call Security. Remember that mutiny is legally punishable by the corporation. Head Revolutionaries You have a hard job ahead of you. Convince your fellow crew to join your cause to overthrow the tyrannical rule of the heads, while keeping covert until your ranks are swelled enough for an overt assault. Subtlety is key early on, for getting captured by Security before getting a loyal and broad following set up is detrimental to the cause. It might also be useful and constructive to RP to come up with some caveat and backstory to the revolution. Also, if you're short on weapons or can't access them, why not make your own? Motivations Remember that initial fluff can be up to you, although you can be in possession of contraband(Your PDA uplink) or outright employed by the syndicate or an enemy corporation to start causing trouble - If you have reason to be a traitor, you can definitely have reason to be a revolutionary! However, the people onstation may have significantly less reason to side with you- They're not exactly employed on a deep space research facility for no reason! Nonetheless, you can find a variety of ways to appeal to crewmembers, and you should be willing to use your imagination. None of this is foolproof, and remember- People can most assuredly betray you! Try bribery - Go get some funds from the ATM, and set about trying to pay off those with questionable loyalty. Offer them contracts outside of NT if something goes wrong. Others can be persuaded by convincing them that they can get a promotion themselves out of this, as long as they remember who they owe the favor to... Give people reasons to think they can change NanoTrasen by doing this! Offer to them what their work is contributing to- And that it's nothing good, rake muck! Give personal blackmail, true or false out, on the heads of staff. Maybe they already have a chip on their shoulder regarding some of the command. Were they treated poorly, or perhaps it's something more petty? Consider it also an excellent RP impetus to get to know your coworkers! It's heavily recommended you try to personalize your approaches- Proselytizing often fails. Try not to get caught lying to two different revs as to your intentions! They might turn on you... Strategy Your first course of action should be to start convert. Do not randomly flash them; use the convert verb. Flashing remains in case of a bug - If you do not follow this policy, you will be antag-banned or worse. Be a bit covert about it, but you still want results. As a rev head, your primary turning targets are Robotics, Genetics, Scientists, and the Quartermasters; Robotics has can make you wonderful mechanical contraptions to 'announce' your point, Geneticist can lock down the cloner, Scientists can make explosives and guns, and Quartermasters serves as a great base of operations (not to mention that they can order you nifty toys if you Emag their supply computer). Your number one concern, at least until things get moving, is to STAY LOW. Keep your identity a secret if possible - Mutiny and sedition are serious charges, much less conspiracy to murder... Genetics is very helpful here, if you've already incapacitated a station head; The geneticists can save the heads UI's and inject you with them, making you look exactly like that guy. Have fun with that! Converted Revolutionaries If you did not join the revolution willingly and were just flashed for no reason, or if you were disillusioned from the revolution (aka don't want to be rev anymore ICly), ADMINHELP IT. If you did agree to it, then your new job is to find a way to get back at those jerk-ass heads of staff without getting caught. Also remember that your game isn't necessarily over if you get caught; Roleplay doesn't end, and if you're treated unfairly you can find more sympathy, sometimes from within security itelf! You cannot see who the other revolutionaries are. Only the head revolutionaries can. Game Over * If all of the Command Staff die or convert, the Revolution wins. This includes the Head of Personnel, Head of Security, Research Director, Chief Engineer, Chief Medical Officer, and Captain. * If all of the Revolution Leaders die, the Heads win. * Leaving the station z-level counts as "Abandoned the station/Abandoned the Cause", in which they are treated as dead. Category:Guides Category:Game Modes